Bonnie's Young Love!
Note: This is a sequel to The Sandile Hunter! If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it before this. Preview Trailer/Sneak Peek Bonnie falls in love with Hunter. Chapter 1 "Hunter, get down right now!" Kandalee told her little brother sternly. He was sitting in a tree, happy as a clam. "Bonnie, you too!" Clemont scolded her sternly. "No, thanks!" Bonnie said, giggling. Slurpuff climbed the tree and tried to get the rowdy duo back onto terra firma, but it didn't work. "Nothin', huh?" William said to Slurpuff. Slurpuff shook her head. She used Psychic, while Drowzee also used Psychic to lift the two and put them back on the ground. Bonnie and Hunter both pouted. Kandalee bent down to Hunter's height. "Sweetie, there's a difference between danger and fun. Sitting in a tree 8 feet off the ground is danger, okay?" William had a suspicious feeling about those two. Kandalee looked at him. "Is something up?" "I think......." William whispered something to Kandalee. Kandalee clapped a hand to her mouth in shock. Hunter stared at his siblings, confused. "What's going on?" he asked. "Nothing," Kandalee replied. Hunter became confused and angry that his sister wouldn't tell him. "What's going on!" he insisted. Kandalee and William chuckled. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Hunter cried. "It's.... something you're the slightest bit too young to understand," Kandalee said. Hunter pouted. "I wish I was older...." "You will be one day, sweetie," Kandalee said, smiling. "You'll get my advice, don't worry about it" William giggled, smiling. Hunter stalked off, angry that his siblings were hiding something from him. "Hmph.... Why won't they tell me?" Bonnie came over. "Hi!" "Denne!" (Hi!) "Hi, Bonnie." Hunter was blushing secretly. Makie was doing gymnastics with her Ambipom. "Which reminds me..." Kandalee said as she got out her Pokedex. "Ambipom, the Long Tail Pokémon and the evolved form of Aipom. It uses its two tails to shell nuts, and then it links them together in a ring as a sign of friendship." Her Pokedex chimed. "Cute!" Kandalee said. Hunter walked over to her. "Bonnie passed out. She stuttered some nonsense and then fell over." William and Konoka summoned Togekiss and a female Unfezant respectively. Kandalee got out her Pokedex to look up Unfezant. "Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon and final evolved form of Pidove. Male Unfezant threaten their opponents by swinging their heads. Female Unfezant's flying skills surpass that of male Unfezant." Her Pokedex chimed. "Okay." Kandalee put the Pokédex back into her pocket. Hunter looked at them, confused. "How are birds supposed to help Bonnie?" Unfezant carried Bonnie as Togekiss used Psychic to hold her steady. "Oh," Hunter said. Chapter 2 A few minutes later, Bonnie woke up. "Huh? What happened?" "Un fezant fez." (You passed out.) Hunter was riding Togekiss, but looking extremely nervous. "J-Just don't go up too high..." "Kii toss toss to kiss kiss tos koi kii to kiss kiss tos" (Don't worry, I won't go too high, I'll use Psychic to keep you safe.) The gang was on their flying Pokémon: Ash on Noivern with Serena and Pikachu, Clemont on Mandibuzz with Bonnie and Dedenne, Misty on Charizard, William gripping Vanilluxe, and Kandalee on Talonflame with Brock and Slurpuff. Kandalee was gripping Brock tightly. Slurpuff half-saluted. "It's fine, boss!" "Talon, flame flame talonflame" (You'll be fine, just be brave) "Talonflame's right, just be brave" Nodoka said to her who was riding on Xatu with Negi, Asuna and Chamo. "O-Okay..." Kandalee let go of Brock and looked down, causing her to scream and back up. "Hey! You almost crushed my puff!" Slurpuff cried, angry. "Talon flame?" (What puff?) "THE PUFF ON MY HEAD!!!" Talinflame sweatdropped. "Talon......" (Sorry........) Slurpuff immediately cheered up. She planted herself in Kandalee's lap. "Vanilluxe, did you see anything?" William asked his Pokemon hopefully. "Vanilluxe vanill nilluxe." "What did it say?" Serena asked William. "She said there's a city nearby." Slurpuff stared at William, mouth wide open. "VANILLUXE'S A GIRL???!!" Vanilluxe winked, and her tongue sticked out. "Van nil" (Mm-hmm) Slurpuff walked backwards off Talonflame's back, and fell on her back. "My life is a lie...." she groaned. Vanilluxe floated down and approached Slurpuff. "Van nil?" (You okay?) "Yeah..." Slurpuff used Psychic to shake Vanilluxe. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE A GIRL!!!!" "Slurpuff, return right now!" Vanilluxe seemed unfazed by the Psychic. Kandalee was relieved. "Good thing Vanilluxe wasn't hurt." "I'm surprised Slurpuff learned that attack without having you teach it how, Kandalee" William pondered. "Don't ask me," Kandalee shrugged. "Maybe she learned it herself? I remember that happened with Dad's Ninetales when it learned Imprison." Chapter 3 Spritzee began flying around. She planted herself on Brock's head and fell asleep. William's Flabebe had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Bubbles seated herself in front of Jacob and, pointing her head up at him, opened her mouth. Scatterbug, Vivillon, Butterfree and Beedrill were having a chat. "Scatter Scatterbug." (I wonder why Hunter blushes around Bonnie?) "Viiiiii viiiiiii ion" (He likes her.) "Sbeeeeee sbeeeeee" (I hope Bonnie likes him!) "Freeeeeeh freeeeeh" (She does.) "lop, lopunny!" (Yeah!) The bugs turned to Lopunny. "Freeeh!" (Hello!) "Lopunny ny lop lop Lopunny ny ny Lopunny" (Hi. We couldn't help but hear you mention Bonnie.) "ambi, pom pom" (And Hunter.) "Viiii" (We're talking about them and love!) "I've heard of it" Nodoka's Shiny Gardevoir said telepathically. "Free?" (See?) Suddenly, every Pokémon was returned. Kandalee took Hunter's hand as they walked. "What's up with the Pokemon?" "They're just talking about... the thing," Kandalee said, looking at William with a "help me out" look. "What is it" he whispered to Kandalee. "Hunter's asking what the Pokémon said. He probably already knows, if he does there's no way out!" she hissed back. Bonnie on the other hand was blushing to herself, she clinged on to her Dedenne. "I think he's a keeper..." she whispered to Dedenne. Hunter heard the word keeper and looked over at Bonnie. "Who are you talking about?" "N-NOTHING!" "Mandi......?" (Is something wrong......?) Kandalee and Clemont looked at each other, then at Hunter and Bonnie. Mandibuzz, Clemont and Kandalee all chuckled to themselves. "What's so funny?" Bonnie asked. "Nothing," Clemont replied as Bonnie pouted. "Mandibuzz?" (Really?) "Swa Swampert Pert, Swampert swam swampert pert" ("It's obvious that Bonnie and Hunter have a crush on each other") Kandalee giggled. "I think that's obvious right now!" "Translate for me?" Clemont whispered to her. "Swampert says Bonnie and Hunter obviously have crushes on each other," Kandalee whispered. Bonnie, hearing this, turned deep red. "Swampert Swamp swamp!" ("Me and my big mouth!") "What's it saying this time?" Clemont asked her. "It's embarrassed for saying that, and its now saying me and my big mouth" Kandalee replied in translation. Chapter 4 Bonnie began chuckling nervously and playing with her hair. As Nodoka's Shiny Gardevoir and William's Delphox approached her. "Del phox?" (Are you okay?) "You look rather flustered," Gardevoir said telepathically. Dedenne hopped out of Bonnie's bag and approached the two Psychic types. "denne denne denne, denne denn ne" (Bonnie gets flustered around Hunter because she likes him.) "Delp phox phox delphox?" (Isn't that obvious right now?) Gardevoir spoke again. "I believe Hunter reciprocates Bonnie's feelings as well," she said, telepathically. "Delphox?" ("reciprocates?") "It means he likes Bonnie back," Gardevoir replied. Bonnie went redder. "Eep!" Bonnie stuttered. Hunter looked at her. "Are you okay?" Hunter walked nearer to Bonnie. "Scatter?" (Are you?) "Mm-hmm," Bonnie said. "Tell me whats wrong?" Bonnie shook her head, in embarassment. "I can't." Hunter pulled Bonnie closer to him. "You can tell me anything." Hunter said to her. "Um...... I kind of.... Like you." Hunter looked shocked, running over to William. "What does a girl mean when she says she likes you?" He asked to William. "If she looks like she wants to die, she probably likes you in that sense!" William told him. "And what's, 'that sense'?" Kandalee whispered, "The way William and Lillie like each other." William and Lillie both got embarrassed. Chapter 5 Plusle was sneaking around near Minun. She tackled him. "PLU PLU!" (YOU'RE MINE!) Minun lets out a Thunderbolt by accident, zapping Bonnie, Hunter, William, Lillie, and Kandalee by mistake. Plusle got her arms around him for a split second before he climbed onto William's shoulder for refuge. "Maiiiii" ("Help me....William....") Plusle immediately threw herself at Minun. She managed to get her arms around him and started rubbing her face against his. Minun groaned in defeat. "Mai mai..." (This is it...) Minun began to blush to himself. Kandalee smiled. "They look so cute together!" "Mai mai mai nun mai." (Um, I've always liked Plusle.) Plusle was overjoyed, squeezing Minun tighter. "Mai mai mai nun" ("I'm sorry I was avoiding you like that!") Plusle gripped Minun tighter. "MAI MAI!" (CAN'T BREATHE!) Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon has its gender confirmed Category:Episodes where a Pokemon learns a new move